One Night Stand
by fe.fay
Summary: Awalnya, pemuda itu hanya ingin pergi ke pub melampiaskan sakit hatinya, sampai seorang pria tak dikenal menawarkan bantuannya malam itu hingga mengubah perspektifnya terhadap laki-laki. Pairing : Rivaille x Eren. For APHIN123 Rivaere/Erumin Fanfic Challenge 01.


**One Night Stand**

Shingeki No Kyojin © Hajime Isayama

cover © pixiv ID 35989833**  
**

For **APHIN123 Rivaere/Erumin Fanfic Challenge 01**

Pairing : Rivaille x Eren

Genre : Romance

Warnings : OOC. Alternate Universe. semi-PWP. One-shot.  
Rated M for theme and implisit lemon.

_I take nothing but pleasure for making this fanfiction._

_._

_._

_._

Dentuman musik kencang yang dihasilkan oleh sang _disc jockey_ nampaknya sama sekali tak berpengaruh pada seorang pemuda bersurai coklat _burgundy_ yang sedang duduk melamun disebuah pub, sambil memandang tak fokus pada kerumunan para wanita seksi yang dibalut dengan pakaian—_itupun kalau layak dibilang pakaian_—serba mini yang sedang asik berjoget ria mengikuti _beat_ lagu apapun yang sedang dipasang saat itu.

Pemandangan yang seharusnya menggiurkan untuk lelaki seusianya.

Ia menghela nafas panjang. Sudah kesekian kali ia mendatangi pub ini dengan alasan yang sama. Alasannya? Ia baru saja putus, atau diputuskan tepatnya—untuk kesekian kalinya oleh pacarnya.

Tampan, tinggi, atletis, kulit putih yang sedikit _tanned_ mulus terawat, rambut natural sehalus rambut bayi berwarna coklat alami, dengan mata berbentuk almond beserta iris kehijauannya yang begitu mematikan—membuat siapapun yang ditatapnya pasti akan luluh.

Sekilas tidak ada yang salah dengan pemuda ini. Atraktif dari segi visual_._

Sayangnya ada sesuatu hal yang tidak dimiliki pemuda ini. Sekian perempuan telah ditaklukkannya, namun hubungan mereka kandas hanya dalam waktu yang singkat karena alasan yang sama—_kata mereka,_ ia tidak sayang, tidak cinta, tidak romantis. Hal sama yang selalu diributkan perempuan-perempuan yang sekarang sudah mendapat gelar 'mantan'.

.

.

Eren Jaeger, pemuda itu—tampaknya tidak pernah mengerti. Ia tidak mempunyai masalah dengan mencari pacar, terlalu mudah bahkan. Belasan perempuan telah bertekuk lutut didepan pemuda ini. Jumlahnya? Tidak usah ditanya. Cukup untuk membuat group _girlband _sendiri. Mulai dari yang berambut panjang hingga berdada besar, yang lebih muda hingga yang lebih tua—semuanya sudah ia taklukkan.

Masalahnya, sampai saat ini, ia tidak dapat merasakan cinta. Ah, apa itu cinta? Ia sendiri tak tahu. Ia hanya merasa, setiap kali ia ada dalam suatu hubungan, rasanya datar. Tidak ada bumbu-bumbu asmara atau apapun yang ia rasakan. Ciuman? Biasa. Make out? Sudah. _Making love?_ Pernah, tapi ia tidak merasa itu adalah suatu kegiatan yang _memadu cinta_. Bullshit apa kata orang. Rasanya? Hambar. Tidak ada nafsu yang menggebu-gebu. Tidak ada hormon testosteron yang bergejolak ketika melihat pasangannya telanjang. Tidak ada kenikmatan sendiri ketika ia melakukannya. Baginya seks hanyalah kebutuhan biologis belaka—daripada ia harus masturbasi sendiri seminggu sekali.

.

.

"Hoi, Hanji!" serunya sambil mengetukkan telunjukknya pada gelasnya yang kosong.

"Oke. Tunggu sebentar!" jawab bartender itu dengan cekatan sambil membuatkan segelas _tequilla _untuk pemuda itu.

Tak sampai lima menit, bartender yang tak jelas gendernya itu menghampiri Eren dengan membawa pesanannya.

"Ada masalah apa lagi sih? Baru putus lagi?" goda Hanji sambil cengegesan. Sebenarnya ia sedikit khawatir dengan muka Eren yang sduah lecek minta ampun.

"Kau tahu perempuan berambut hitam pendek yang selalu menggunakan syal merah? Aku pernah mengajaknya kesini sekali. Ia baru saja memutuskanku setelah hampir 6 bulan kami berpacaran dengan alasan yang konyol" gerutu Eren yang ditanggapi teriakan histeris dari sang bartender.

"ENAM BULAN? KYAAAAHAHAHAH! REKOR BARUUUU!" cengiran makhluk itu semakin lebar, tak lupa diiringi tepuk tangan bak merayakan selebrasi.

"Cih. _Berisik_."

"Maaf, maaf. Rekormu biasanya 2 bulan sudah bagus, tahu. Memangnya dia kenapa?" Hanji sudah biasa menjadi 'tempat sampah' Eren, semenjak ia menjadi pelanggan setia pub ini. Jangan tanya bagaimana anak SMA seperti dia sudah bisa mendapat member _club _elit yang satu ini. Apa sih yang tidak bisa kau lakukan dengan uang zaman sekarang?

"Dia bilang aku tak pernah cinta padanya. Ia merasa aku mau pacaran dengannya atas dasar kasihan. Dasar perempuan."

"Ah, bullshit sekali." Makhluk berkacamata itu berfikir sejenak, kemudian menyeringai lebar— "Mungkin kau harus coba yang _lain_, anak muda. Bagaimana satu _one night stand_ untuk malam ini untuk melupakan sakit hatimu?" katanya bak seorang penasihat.

Pemuda yang satu itu hanya menatapnya datar, entah mengerti maksudnya atau tidak—atau mungkin masih mencerna kata-kata bijaknya—atau terlalu banyak pengaruh alkohol yang mempengaruhi kinerja fungsi otaknya untuk berfikir.

.

.

Baginya, seks bukan lagi hal yang tabu. Toh ia laki-laki, tidak akan bisa hamil, tidak ada bekas yang akan _tertinggal_ padanya bila ia berhubungan seks. Ia juga akan berhubungan seks atas dasar persetujuan bersama, tentunya dengan pengaman. Ia belum rela bila harus bertanggungjawab bila benih kehidupannya tersasar ke rahim seorang perempuan. Ia belum siap. Ia masih ingin menikmati hidup.

Amit-amit jabang bayi.

Orang tuanya? Ah, mereka terlalu sibuk mengejar karir dan mengelola Jaeger _Corp_. nun jauh entah dimana. Eren tak peduli. Yang penting ia dikirim uang yang cukup—bahkan lebih, tiap bulan. Juga tidak mencari onar disekolah. Dan prestasinya baik-baik saja dan tidak perlu ada komplain ke orang tua.

Eren Jaeger sudah biasa melatih dirinya menjadi anak teladan di sekolah. Bila ia absen, ia sudah mempunyai kenalan beberapa dokter yang akan memberikan surat izin dengan mudahnya. Soal pergi _clubbing_ dan sebagainya, tak pernah beritanya sampai ke sekolah. Perempuan-perempuan mantannya pun semuanya bungkam. Tak ada yang berani angkat bicara. Entah takut atau ada _sesuatu_ yang membuat mereka diam.

Prestasinya pun tergolong baik, mungkin diturunkan dari _gen _kedua orang tuanya. Ketika ada ulangan, ia hanya perlu belajar di pagi hari dan itu sudah cukup. Semua pekerjaan _rumah_ dapat ia ganti menjadi pekerjaan _sekolah_. Ia benar-benar memanfaatkan waktunya saat di sekolah, sehingga ia tidak perlu repot saat di rumah.

"Mungkin kau harus kukenalkan pada seorang pelangganku—ia seharusnya datang sebentar lagi. NAH—itu dia!" Hanji menunjuk-nunjuk kearah pintu masuk pub tersebut.

Ketika orang yang dimaksud melangkahkan kaki kedalam, beberapa perempuan langsung menyambutnya, berebut menawarkan 'jasa' mereka untuk malam itu, yang hanya ditolak mentah-mentah oleh orang itu. Ia berjalan semakin mendekat kearah Eren dan Hanji, menuju kursi bar tinggi yang ada disebelah Eren.

"Seperti biasa, Hanji."—suara baritonnya segera keluar dari bibir sensual dengan bau rokok yang mengumbar keluar.

Tanpa menjawab, yang disuruh langsung menuangkan segelas _white wine_ dan memberikannya kepada pria itu.

"Sir, kebetulan ada temanku yang mungkin sedikit membutuhkan bantuan_mu_. Eren, perkenalkan—ini Rivaille, direktur utama perusahaan rokok nomor satu, pelangganku yang paling royal dalam urusan memberi tips! Walaupun dia tak berekspresi seperti itu, kau harus berhati-ha-"

"_Enough_, Hanji." Ia sejenak menatap Eren dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki.

"_Not bad._" Rivaille berdecak kagum, menatapnya seperti predator yang siap memangsanya buruannya. Sayangnya yang ditatap malah tak acuh dengan kehadirannya, masih menatap kosong kearah lantai dansa.

Apa katanya tadi? Eren tak peduli. Otaknya sudah penuh dengan suara musik yang tak henti-hentinya dimaikan oleh sang DJ.

"Hoi, Eren Jaeger! Jangan melamun seperti itu!"  
Yang dipanggil nama lengkapnya langsung menoleh—menyadari kehadiran seseorang disana.

Seorang pria yang tak lebih tinggi darinya, namun bertampang sangat kelelahan dengan kantung mata kehitaman walaupun tatapannya agak menyeramkan—tanpa ekspresi. Ia mengenakan kemeja hitam yang lengannya sudah digulung mencapai siku, serta dasi abu-abu yang sudah longgar dengan celana bahan hitam serta sepatu pantofel yang mengkilap.

Formal sekali. Melirik ke jari manisnya—belum menikah tampaknya. Tipikal _bussinessman_ zaman sekarang. Terlalu sibuk bekerja hingga lupa urusan menikah.

"Hmm? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Tertarik?" Ia tersenyum menantang.

Sementara pemuda itu kebingungan—mencerna maksud dibalik kalimat itu. Pemuda itu malah tak menjawab, lalu beralih pada gelas _tequilla_nya lalu meminumnya dalam sekali teguk.

"Satu lagi, Hanji." Ia tak peduli. Pria disampingnya ini tak membantu.

Rivaille segera mencondongkan badannya kearah Hanji, bermaksud membisikkan sesuatu. _'Buatkan yang _spesial_ untuknya.'_ Perintah lelaki itu yang disambut dengan kedipan mata makhluk bermata empat itu yang langsung pergi melaksanakan tugas _mulia_nya.

Sambil menunggu, lelaki itu mengangkat gelas _champagne_ dengan anggunnya, menyesap kenikmatan cairan transparan tersebut.

"Ereeeeeeen, ini yang terakhir ya! Kau sudah terlalu banyak minum hari ini!" Teriak sang bartender sambil bergegas pergi setelah meletakkan pesanan _spesial_ Eren karena saat itu bar sedang ramai.

Yang Eren itu tak lihat adalah, bartender itu pergi sambil nyengir mengacungkan jempol ke arah Rivaille.

Dengan tak sabar pemuda itu menghabiskan minumannya, berharap minuman itu akan mengobati rasa sakit hatinya walau sesaat. Lelaki disebelahnya malah mengeluarkan rokok _mint_ dari saku celananya, menyalakannya dengan sebuah _zippo_ metalik berukiran naga, menyesap rokoknya sambil menunggu minuman _spesial_ pemuda itu bereaksi.

Pemuda beriris kehijauan itu mulai sadar ada yang tak beres dengan minumannya. Ia merasakan seluruh tubuhnya mulai memanas, berkontradiksi dengan suhu _pub_ yang dingin. Pandangannya mulai kabur, namun ia sadar lelaki tua itu sedang memandangi dirinya sambil merokok dengan tatapan datar.

"Bocah," Rivaille terus menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. Selang beberapa hisapan, pria itu malah mematikan rokoknya, kemudian dengan cepat ia meneguk _champagne_nya, menarik tubuh si pemuda hingga terjatuh berdiri—membuat tinggi mereka sejajar—lalu memberikan _champagne_ yang ada dimulutnya secara paksa. Eren yang tak siap ketika bibirnya telah dikunci oleh bibir kasar pria itu membuat refleksnya ingin berteriak—namun malah dimanfaatkan Rivaille untuk memaksanya meneguk habis _champagne_ yang ia berikan.

"A-apa apaan kau ini?" Eren masih sanggup marah juga. Apa itu barusan? Panas. Kasar. Bau rokok bercampur alkohol serta aroma parfum maskulin yang tercium indra penciumannya. Tapi mengapa rasanya seperti candu—

_"Hmm?" _

Walaupun marah, ia merasakan gairah berbeda setelah kejadian barusan. Nafasnya mulai tak teratur, suhu badannya kian memanas, dan kini ia menatap lelaki tua yang sedang mengendurkan dasi dan membuka sedikit kancing kemejanya yang malah memberikan pemandangan indah berupa _collarbone_ pria itu yang terlihat amat menonjol.

"Wah wah, ada kejadian apa barusan?" Hanji tiba-tiba muncul entah darimana. "Sudah kubilang kan? Ayolah Eren, cobalah _one night stand_ bersama pria ini. Dia itu terkenal sebagai seorang _sex god_ yang sudah di—"

"HANJI!" suara berat itu menghentikan ceramah singkat Hanji.

"Maaf Rivaille, tapi pemuda ini baru saja putus cinta dengan pacarnya. Aku pikir ia sedikit membutuhkan bantuan_mu_." Hanji menunjuk kearah yang dimaksud sambil memasang tampang memelas ke arah Rivaille.

"Oh.. _I see_. Tidak masalah. Aku akan dengan _senang hati_ mengurusnya. Terima kasih atas _bantuannya_, Hanji."

"Tentu saja! Ah, silahkan lanjutkan kegiatan kalian—aku tak mau menganggu. Untuk minuman kali ini kalian tak usah bayar, biar aku yang tanggung!" seru Hanji sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya bangga.

Eren _speechless_, antara ingin menolak namun badannya menginginkan sebaliknya. Sial, semuanya efek minuman yang terakhir ia minum.

Rivaille menyeringai, memajukan badannya, sementara tangannya menggamit kerah kemeja si pemuda, menariknya agar lebih dekat lagi hingga ia meniadakan jarak antara mereka.

Eren merasakan pipinya menjadi panas dan memerah. Ah, manis sekali, pikir Rivaille. Rivaille terus menatapnya intens, membuat Eren tak berani berkutik.

"Siapa namamu?" bisiknya sambil terus menatap lekat iris emerald yang sedang membulat itu.

"E-eren Jaeger s-sir!" Kampret, kenapa dirinya jadi tak terkontrol seperti ini.

Ia tak menjawab, namun tangan pria itu bergerak mengelus pipi halus pemuda itu, terus bergerak menelusuri garis rahangnya. Kemudian ibu jarinya mengelus lembut bibir kenyal si pemuda. Tak berhenti disitu, ia terus melakukan penelusurannya—menarik garis vertikal dari dagu hingga melewati jakun si pemuda, terus turun hingga ke dada bidang yang mengekspos tulang selangkanya dengan indah—hingga batas teratas kancing kemeja putihnya.

"S-s-sir?" yang disentuh tercekat—namun tak bisa bergerak—tangan Rivaille yang lain ternyata sudah berada dibelakang lehernya, mencegahnya supaya tidak bergerak.

"Tak usah takut, Jaeger. Aku akan membuatmu merasa lebih nyaman."

"T-tapi—hmmphhhh-"

Pria itu sudah tak sabar rupanya. Ia segera mengunci mulut pemuda itu dengan cekatan, bibir kasar dan lidah yang panas segera memaksa masuk ke mulut lawannya—ingin mendominasi. Tak diberi jalan masuk, tangan pria itu beraksi menekan dagunya kebawah untuk memaksa mulutnya terbuka supaya memberikan akses padanya.

Yang didominasi tak sanggup melawan, masih sibuk berdebat dengan otaknya mempertanyakan apa yang salah dengan dirinya, namun tubuhnya lagi malah menikmati apa yang dilakukan pria yang lebih tua itu. Ia baru merasakan bagaimana rasanya didominasi oleh orang lain—pria lain, maksudnya—yang ternyata cukup memabukkan juga.  
Beberapa menit terlewat, sang pemuda hanya pasrah dicumbu seperti itu walaupun ia tidak menolak—toh ia mulai menikmatinya.

Bukan Rivaille namanya kalau tidak bisa membuat anak bawang yang masih _straight_ sepertinya menjadi seperti ini hanya lewat cumbuan singkat saja. Lihat saja, tubuh si pemuda yang sudah memanas daritadi, ditambah dengan nafasnya yang tak karuan karena kekurangan oksigen, serta bagian bawah celananya yang mulai menyempit.

Sesi _make-out_ kali itu berakhir dengan keadaan Eren yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan pingsan kekurangan oksigen atau terjatuh karena sekarang lututnya sudah gemetar.

"Tertarik untuk melanjutkan lebih, Jaeger?"

Tertarik. Serius. SANGAT TERTARIK. Ia sudah tak tahan dengan tubuhnya yang bereaksi diluar kontrolnya. Ia masih tak sanggup menjawab. Tubuhnya tak sanggup berbohong. Ia malah menunduk dan mengalihkan tatapannya dari laki-laki tak berekspresi tersebut.

"Sudahlah. Ayo ikut denganku. Aku sudah berjanji aku akan membantumu."

"…"

.

.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, pria tersebut tetap meninggalkan uang yang cukup untuk membayar kedua minumannya dengan pemuda itu—toh ia tak sempat minum banyak hari itu—oh, ayolah, ia sudah mendapatkan _tangkapan_ yang lebih baik untuk malam itu daripada dirinya harus menghabiskan malam itu sendirian, bukan?

Ah ya, sekedar informasi—pub ini sebenarnya merupakan bagian dari _fasilitas_ yang diberikan oleh hotel, sehingga letaknya pun berada hanya beberapa lantai dari lantai dasar hotel tersebut. Kau tidak perlu repot-repot menghabiskan waktumu ketika kau diteriaki _'Go get some room, lovebirds!'_ dan kau harus mencari kamar untuk melanjutkan aktivitasmu. Kau hanya perlu mengakses _lift_ yang tersedia, memencet tombol lantai dasar, dan kau langsung menemukan resepsionis beberapa langkah kemudian.

Bisnis yang saling menguntungkan, _bukan?_

Dengan akses semudah itu, setengah dipaksa akhirnya Eren berhasil diseret keluar pub tersebut, tangannya ditarik oleh yang lebih tua. Eren hanya pasrah. Mereka berjalan cepat dengan langkah besar menuju _lift_ yang entah kebetulan atau tidak sudah ada di lantai itu, yang berarti _lift _itu tidak berpenumpang dan siap dipakai.

Tak mau membuang waktu, tanpa sempat berkata-kata, Eren merasakan tubuhnya telah tersudut di pojok _lift_, dengan tangan Rivaille yang diletakkan disamping kepalanya, dan sebelah tangannya digunakan sebagai bantalan kepala Eren, menahan kepalanya supaya tidak berbenturan dengan dinding _lift_.

Ada yang tak sabar, rupanya. Rivaille terus merapatkan badannya kepada Eren, membuatnya semakin terpojok, membunuh jarak diantara mereka. Tanpa sempat berkata-kata, Rivaille kembali mencumbu, melumat habis bibir ranum si pemuda. Seakan lupa akan _cctv_ yang terdapat tepat di atas kepala mereka. Ia sudah tak peduli. Persetan dengan kamera tersebut.

Bel yang menandakan _lift_ bahwa mereka telah sampai pada lantai yang dituju menghentikan sejenak kegiatan mereka. Beruntung keaadaan lantai itu sedang sepi, mengingat keadaan luar yang sudah gelap dari beberapa jam yang lalu.

Rivaille memimpin jalan menuju meja resepsionis, mengeluarkan sesuatu yang nampaknya telah dipersiapkan-cukup memberikan _platinum_ _card member_nya kepada resepsionis, masih menggenggam pergelangan tangan pemuda yang hanya tertunduk sambil menutupi mukanya yang seperti kepiting rebus. Sementara petugas resepsionis hotel itu hanya perlu men-_scan_ barcode yang ada di kartu itu, kemudian memberikan kartu akses kamar bertuliskan angka 1003.

"Selamat menikmati malam anda. Kamar tuan ada di lantai sepu—"

"Aku tahu, terima kasih." Pria itu lekas meninggalkan resepsionis, kembali menarik bocah itu dan membawanya masuk ke lift yang tadi sempat ia tinggalkan, dengan segera memencet tombol 10 dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya tadi yang sempat terganggu.

TING!

Mereka telah sampai pada lantai yang dituju. Seakan hafal akan lokasi kamar tersebut, pria itu berjalan mantap kearah kamar 1003 dan tak perlu waktu lama hingga kemudian mereka berada didalam kamar.

"_Naa,_ Eren. Aku akan membantumu melupakan entah-siapa-perempuan yang telah menghancurkan hatimu hari ini. _Enjoy this night, Eren._"

Entah sejak kapan sekarang posisi Eren sudah berada terjepit diantara dinding pintu kamar dan badan Rivaille yang semakin menekan dirinya kearah pintu.

Tanpa basa basi lagi, Rivaille kembali menciumnya dengan ganas, dan tangannya sudah bergerilya melepaskan kemeja Eren secara kasar hingga beberapa kancingnya sudah terlepas dan berceceran di lantai. Memberikan sentuhan-sentuhan kepada dada bidangnya yang terekspos indah di depan matanya, disertai dengan desahan tak bermakna yang tertelan oleh ciuman mautnya.

Pemuda itu semakin merosot ke lantai, mengingat kakinya yang sekarang terasa seperti marshmellow. Menyadari hal ini, pria yang lebih tua mengangkat kedua paha Eren hingga melingkari pinggangnya. Seperti baut bertemu mur, tungkai jenjang yang sekarang sedang melingkari pinggang pria itu sangat pas sekali ketika pergelangan kakinya bertaut diujung sana agar ia tak jatuh.

Cumbuan itu terus berlangsung, menyisakan Eren yang semakin kehabisan nafas, rambutnya yang sudah tak berbentuk, dan kemejanya yang sudah teronggok menyedihkan di lantai bawah sana. Rivaille kemudian merasakan sesuatu yang mengeras menyetuh perutnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia menggendong anak itu dan melemparkannya ke ranjang _king size_ di tengah ruangan.

"S-sirr…"

"_Shut up, brat."_

_._

_._

_._

_Keesokan harinya_

Eren mengerjapkan matanya, menyesuaikan cahanya yang langsung menerobos masuk matanya ketika ia sadar ia berada di ruangan yang asing. Lebih parahnya lagi, ia terbangun tanpa sehelai benang pun melekat padanya, kecuali selimut putih yang sudah kusut.

Kepalanya terhuyung ketika ia mencoba bangkit dan memungut pakaiannya yang sudah teronggok menyedihkan dimana-mana, sambil ia mengingat apa yang telah ia lakukan semalam.

Terdapat sepucuk kertas memo berlogokan nama hotel diatasnya, serta tulisan tangan seseorang pada bagian yang kosong bertuliskan sederetan angka—sepertinya nomor telepon, dan pesan tambahan dibawahnya, _"In case you need me."_

Alisnya menukik tajam, mencoba mencerna apa maksud dari memo tersebut. Ingatannya mulai kembali perlahan. Ah, mungkin efek ia terlalu banyak minum semalam. Ia hanya ingat ia pergi mengunjungi pub langganannya, bertemu Hanji, memesan minuman dan—

"ARGHHHHHH!" ia berteriak histeris sambil memegangi kepalanya yang seakan ingin meledak karena terlalu banyak aliran memori yang masuk memenuhi kepalanya.

_Flashback _samar-samar akan kejadian semalam, yang sebenarnya membuat ia mempertanyakan kembali mengapa seorang pemuda _straight_ sepertinya bisa bertekuk lutut dengan lelaki tua seperti itu.

Ia baru sadar akibat aktivitas yang dilakukannya semalam, badannya terasa pegal linu dan ia yakin bau badannya pagi ini akan membuat penciumannya terganggu. Berterimakasihlah pada lelaki tua terkutuk itu, ia memesan kamar hotel dengan fasilitas _bathtub_ pada kamar mandi. Membayangkan dirinya terbenam oleh busa dan air hangat pasti akan membuat dirinya merasa lebih baik.

Namun, ia salah besar. Saat dimana ia sudah menyiapkan air hangat dan ingin segera menghempaskan bokongnya ke air, ia segera bangkit lagi dan mengelus-elus bokongnya.

Bukan, bukan karena air itu terlalu panas, tetapi saat air itu menyentuh bokongnya, ia merasakan perih yang tak tertahankan. Wajahnya seketika memanas, pipinya memerah ketika ia mengingat betapa 'kasar'nya aktivitas mereka semalam hingga menyebabkan bokongnya perih seperti ini.

Ah, ia pasti mengalami kesulitan mandi hari ini.

Kehilangan _mood_ untuk mandi, ia bergerak ke wastafel untuk menggosok gigi. Yah, setidaknya untuk sekedar membersihkan mulutnya yang _kotor_.

"AARRGGHHHHHHHH!"

Eren Jaeger, 18 tahun, berteriak histeris untuk kedua kalinya hari ini hanya karena menatap dirinya dengan horor di cermin.

Bukan karena ketampanannya yang hilang, namun ketika ia melihat bibirnya sedikit bengkak dan penuh bercak kebiruan yang nampaknya tak akan hilang beberapa hari kedepan, hingga noda-noda merah berupa _kissmark_ pada sekujur tubuhnya serta beberapa cetakan gigi pada leher dan bahunya.

Bukannya ia awam akan hal ini, namun biasanya hal ini tidak terjadi separah ini pada dirinya, mengingat dulu ia biasa mendominasi perempuan-perempuan yang biasa tidur dengannya—namun rasanya tidak sehebat semalam.

Bercinta dengan sesama jenis memang menguntungkan di beberapa sisi. Pasanganmu akan lebih mengerti bagaimana caranya untuk memperlakukan dirimu, dan sudah hafal dimana saja titik-titik kelemahanmu yang akan membuatmu mendesah dalam sekali sentuh. Tidak seperti bercinta dengan perempuan, terlalu banyak kebohongan. Mulai dari _fake orgasm,_ _push-up bra, _suntikan silikon dimana-mana, hingga permintaan ini-itu yang akan membuatmu kehilangan mood bercinta.

Ia benar-benar tidak akan menolak bila ditawari mengulang kembali kejadian semalam. Kehilangan keinginan untuk mandi, ia beranjak kembali ke _coffeetable_ dimana pria itu meninggalkan jejaknya semalam, segera memencet sederet angka itu pada telfon pintarnya.

"_Ha-halo? Sir Rivaille…?"_

Orientasi seksualnya benar-benar telah berubah.

.

.

**[FIN]**

.

.

A/N : HAHAHAHA aduh saya gak tau nulis apaan ini. Fic perdana saya, rate M pula /shameless-saya ngambil aman aja sih daripada salah kasih rate. Kalo banyak plot yang aneh dan ending yang gantung, yah entahlah, terserah imajinasi kalian gimana lanjutannya.

Ah ya, saya tau ini masih banyak, BANYAK kekurangan sana sini, tapi kalo saya gak publish sekarang entah kapan saya bakal publish. Well, saya masih belajar sih.

So could you please, please leave _any review_, mau flame, celaan, masukan, saran, kritikan, ketidakpuasan(?), request, ah apapunlah saya terima. Seenggaknya saya tahu ada yang merespon fic ini :')

Terima kasih anda telah bertahan membaca sampai akhir fic nista saya! /kasihpiala/

p.s : link detail mengenai challenge : facebook com / notes / aphin / aphin123-rivaereerumin-fanfic-challenge-01 / 258074214341799 (hapus spacenya)


End file.
